De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Estando en detención con Harry Potter, Draco tuvo una revelación. Y no le hizo ninguna gracia.
1. Errores

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. De ser así, Harry estaría casado con Draco.

Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño: _"Doce Palabras para Celebrar"_ del foro **La Sala de los Menesteres**

**Nota/Advertencia:** tenía que iniciar con un reto navideño, y más si es un reto navideño con Drarry/Harco, como sea que le llamen (?). No sé, me entraron las ganas. Iba a escribir Snarry, ya que Snape y Navidad más Harry es algo extraño, y quería saber qué salía de allí, pero bueno, le tengo más amor al Drarry que otra cosa… En fin, disfruten de esta Epifanía que tuve y perdonen los errores que he cometido. Son las tres de la mañana y estoy medio borracha –guiños.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: error**

—Esto tiene que ser un error —objetó, digno.

—No hay error alguno, Sr. Malfoy —Minerva McGonagall esbozó una fina línea de tensión en los labios—. Usted está castigado. Estoy segura que la semana pasada quedamos en que no transformaría más la lechuza del Sr. Potter, y él —hubo un breve silencio. A su lado, Harry se encogió en toda su pequeña estatura—, no debió haberle hechizado el cabello en respuesta.

—Pero-

—Nada de "pero", Sr. Malfoy —la profesora de Transformaciones alzó una mano, callando los reproches del chico—. Hoy iniciarán su detención —acordó, volviendo a fruncir los labios—. Colaborarán a los elfos en la decoración navideña.

Malfoy jura que le vio sonreír un poco.

A regañadientes, terminó cediendo. Potter a su lado no decía nada porque, en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio intentaría llevarle la contraria? Tal vez sólo él, y es que, joder, era un _error. _

¡Es la primera vez que le hace algo a Potter sin ser consciente! Realmente le hubiese gustado ver su expresión cuando esa lechuza espantosa quedó convertida en una vociferadora que en vez de soltar chillidos, salían plumas.

Pero esta vez no había sido él, ¡joder!

Justificarse valdría nada. La profesora caminaba a la salida, y ambos estarían en la espera de los elfos para ayudarles con _lo que sea _que se supone que deben hacer. Eso sí, odiándose mutuamente, como siempre.

Antes de salir, la profesora se giró, encarando a los chicos a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Les recuerdo —habló, circunspecta. Ambos estudiantes enarcaron una ceja en curiosidad. Intentó disimular una sonrisa, carraspeando—: no habrá nada de magia mientras ayuden a los elfos.

Y dicho eso, se giró, saliendo del recinto.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

No pudo ver el horror esbozado en la cara de sus estudiantes.


	2. Prohibido tú, prohibido yo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Y sigo pensando que es una injusticia tan pocas palabras para expresar mi gaydad, pero es lo que toca.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: prohibido**

—No, Malfoy. No lo harás.

— ¿Me ves pidiéndote permiso, Potter?

—Nos meterás en un problema.

—Creo recordar que es mi varita —repuso Draco.

—Pero estamos en detención por tu culpa —objetó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Mi culpa?

Ahora que lo recordaba… era cierto, pero no fue su culpa. Cuando terminara con el asunto, debía averiguar quién había sido. Frunció los labios, en su garganta renaciendo una nueva réplica venenosa, mas se detuvo, sin saber realmente la razón.

—Sí —la voz de Potter le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Centró su mirada gris sobre la esmeralda.

No hubo la usual mirada desdeñosa, y si a Harry le pareció extraño, no lo demostró. Luego, Draco posó su atención sobre los cajones que atiborraban la entrada. Cajas estratégicamente colocadas para que ambos las movieran donde indicaran los elfos, como labor seguramente.

—No moveré nada sin mi varita —zanjó.

—La profesora ha _prohibido_ su uso, _Malfoy_.

—No está aquí para ver qué hago, _Potter._

Vio a Harry abrir la boca para replicar, pero la voz chillona de aquellas criaturas atrajo la atención de ambos:

—Pero nosotros sí.

Sorprendido de los elfos y su audacia, quiso refutar, pero ya no le veían. En cambio, comenzaron a mover con su propia magia las cajas más grandes, dejándoles las más pequeñas para que las ordenaran. Su boca formó una incorrecta "o" en respuesta.

Deseó atacar, decirle a Potter y a los elfos que podían irse mucho a la mierda, pero no halló nada, salvo un asombro absurdo_._

No supo en qué momento comenzó a moverse. Y con la dignidad agonizando, ayudó a Potter con aquel asqueroso trabajo

No vio la mirada complacida que se dibujó en su rostro.

Sólo supo que su padre se iba a enterar de _esto_.


	3. Ayer fue odioso, y tú también

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Escribir poco es una injusticia…

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: ayer**

Ayer no le gustaba, y hoy tampoco.

Hoy era el día número dos de aquella horrible semana de detención, y ya sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad. En serio, ayer se la pasó moviendo cajas como un desgraciado elfo, y hoy… _¿separaba en colores, tamaños y formas los adornos del árbol? _

No quería, de verdad que no quería, pero era inevitable: comenzaba a odiar la navidad, o lo que sea que se supone que deben celebrar pero que no hay motivo alguno, según su aguda percepción.

No entiende nada. Mientras selecciona las bolas rojas y esmeraldas, Potter se concentra en limpiarlas con una asquerosa toalla de dudosa procedencia… Quizá es lo único entretenido del asunto, que haya alguien igual de desdichado que él aunque no sea su persona favorita. No está solo, lo sabe.

Probablemente, no comprende eso: ¿cómo puede estar en absoluta paz silenciosa con su némesis de hace tres años atrás? Vale, no están en la mejor situación para liarse a varitas o a insultos porque no quieren despertar a la bestia que yace dentro de la profesora de Transformaciones, pero a Draco le gustaría poder develar la incógnita que se esconde tras ese tácito acuerdo de mutismo que ninguno está dispuesto a romper, porque ahí todo se acabaría.

Sabe que tiene que pensar en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo: quién demonios le jugó sucio, mandándole a detención con Potter, en vez de romperse la cabeza cavilando en por qué no ha discutido con el susodicho en cuestión.

Pero no puede. Dejaría de odiar el _ayer _para centrar su rencor en el _hoy_.

Toma una guirnalda entre sus manos, sus ojos grises centrándose en el esmeralda de su matiz.

Draco decide finalmente que el hoy es la misma mierda que el ayer_._


	4. De prejuicios y traumas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Pido perdón por tanto retraso, mi hermana trajo consigo un nuevo virus a la casa y acá entramos en cuarentena. Es de ese virus llamado C_hikunguya_ (qué nombre tan espantoso, en serio). Lo bueno es que yo no lo contraje, pero sí estoy un poco enferma… En fin, acá está: disfruten. Agradezco muchísimo a todos los hermosos humanos y no humanos que me dejan comentarios —lanza galletas de chocolate.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: prejuicios**

—No es prejuicio, Potter, no seas retrógrado. Sólo conservamos las antiguas tradiciones —expuso en un suspiro condescendiente.

— ¿No? —a su lado, Harry resopló; pero era más de incomprensión que molestia.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco—: No. Es cultura general mágica.

—Pues si explicaran eso acá, hasta fuese interesante celebrarlo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, observando con mal disimulo al individuo que yace a su lado terminando de limpiar los adornos que los elfos hechizarían para colocar en el árbol navideño.

Habían transcurrido tres días en los que su incordiosa relación había mermado hasta llegar a un mutuo acuerdo de no-odio —al menos no tanto—, para superar en conjunto esa horrible semana de esclavitud. Draco estaba consciente que debía centrar su atención en odiar a Potter, o en utilizarle para salir bien librado de la detención: la elección fue obvia.

Ahora, su expresión era un rictus de horror: _¿Potter había dicho lo que había dicho?_

— ¿Qué? —Harry frunció el ceño.

Draco no se percató que permaneció escudriñándole.

—Sólo-

Enmudeció, sin hallar algo qué justificara lo que no comprende. Intentaba rememorar cómo llegó a esa situación; y recordó que hubo un momento en el que Potter le preguntó por qué no celebran en sí la navidad. Draco terminó explicándole la tradición, el solsticio de invierno.

Pero aún no entiende por qué Potter dijo aquello. ¿Acaso no le consideraba estirados prejuiciosos que…

— ¿Malfoy?

En respuesta, dio un incorrecto respingo, finalizando abruptamente su línea de pensamientos. Centró su mirada gris en la esmeralda escondida tras aquellas horrendas gafas. Negó al instante, impetuoso.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, prosiguiendo con la limpieza, abstraídos en sus pensamientos.

A los segundos, Harry habló, irresoluto.

—Sería bueno celebrar el solsticio.

Draco no quería saber cómo Potter concluyó lo que él tanto cavilaba.


	5. dícese guerra de pelear

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Finalmente comenzamos a entrar en materia. Los otros capítulos, pueden considerarlos introducción. En los prox caps podré darles un punto de vista de nuestro Harry. Pero todo irá poco a poco por ser drabbles. Créanme, quisiera poder darles lo que mi cabeza esboza, pero será ya luego. Gracias por sus hermosos y nutritivos comentarios —lanza corazones y huye gaymente.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: guerra**

Observar es lo que pueden hacer.

Ver a los elfos con su magia transportar los adornos hacia el árbol navideño. Cada guirnalda perfectamente armonizada, destilaba tenues destellos que deslumbraban entre intervalos.

No sólo era el árbol donde yacían centrados, los pilares y paredes arcaicas, no estaban exentas de los sutiles adornos hechizados que danzaban hasta situarse grácilmente en su lugar.

Harry y Draco estaban, no cómodamente, pero sí en un extraño sopor en una de las tantas bancas arrinconadas del Gran Comedor. Habían dejado de limpiar, que era lo único que los elfos le habían mandado a hacer, en realidad.

— ¿Sabes qué significa esto, Potter? —Draco habló, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

Observaban el trabajo de los elfos, Harry, visiblemente fascinado; Draco, jamás lo admitiría, pero también.

— El qué —preguntó Harry sin verle, más concentrado en la magia danzante.

Draco suspiró con cansancio. Potter era un tapado.

—Esto, lento —masculló, y Harry se giró rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Draco sonrió inconscientemente al obtener su atención—: significa que estamos libres.

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes en el cerebro de Potter ponerse a trabajar en el sentido contrario, su cara iluminándose ante la revelación.

—Oh… —sonrió, pero al instante volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Pero no nos queda un día?

Ignorado. Draco ya estaba a mitad de camino. Harry, indignado, le gritó improperios, siguiéndole al momento. Cuando llegaron a los portones que darían su ansiada libertad, estos se abrieron, develando la estoica figura de la profesora de Transformaciones.

—Señores… —rostro imperturbable; ambos congelados al instante—. Creo recordar que todavía les queda un día de detención.

—…

—Sí, profesora —terminó asintiendo Harry.

Los portones volvieron a cerrarse, dejándoles nuevamente enclaustrados. Draco susurró a los segundos, bilioso.

—Potter, esto es la guerra.

Quizá, lo peor, es que Harry le creía.


	6. Promesas van y vienen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Lamento la tardanza, me enfermé nuevamente y ando agonizando en mi cama. Pero acá les traigo un pov de nuestro querido Harry, ahora entrando en la verdadera esencia de la historia ;D Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, en serio, me motivan.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: promesa**

Harry sale del Gran Comedor con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Tiene motivos para estar feliz: finalmente terminó su semana de detención.

Los portones se cierran tras ellos, dejando a los elfos domésticos culminar con los últimos arreglos de la ansiada festividad. A su lado yace Malfoy, y aunque no lo demuestre, sabe que está tan contento como él.

¿Cómo Harry puede saberlo?, conoce a su némesis.

Y hablando de némesis…

—Al fin —dice Harry como introductorio, observando de soslayo al rubio. Éste rueda los ojos.

—Ahórratelo, Potter —zanja Draco, encarándole. Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un leve carmesí al saberse descubierto.

Con un suspiro, que pretendió ser un resoplido desdeñoso (aunque no se le diese tan bien como a Malfoy), le sonrió, entrecerrando sus orbes esmeraldas tras las horrendas gafas, que inconscientemente se ajustó al puente de su nariz.

—Esto es todo, Malfoy —masculla Harry, no hay rencor en su voz, no como la vez pasada. Sabe que algo ha cambiado, pero ignora el qué.

Tampoco quiere saberlo.

—Esto es todo, Potter —espeta Draco dignamente, alzando una mano para sostener la de Harry. Todo diplomático él.

La estrechan, jamás apartando la mirada.

—Retornamos al status quo —es una afirmación por su parte, pero Malfoy asiente igual.

—Haré de tu vida un infierno, Potter —asegura, apretando más la mano que sostiene, sonriéndole sardónicamente—. Es una _promesa_.

—Inténtalo si puedes, _Malfoy _—espeta Harry, imitando la sonrisita.

Ambos se dan la vuelta, retornando a su lugar. Uno, yéndose hacia la torre de Gryffindor; otro, descendiendo a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Han vuelto a su rutina, porque es todo lo que pueden hacer ante tantos años de hostilidad.

Lo que Harry no sabe es que, a partir de ahora, las promesas de Malfoy tendrán un nuevo significado.


	7. De idiomas y ardides

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Ahora que me siento un poco mejor, voy a actualizar más seguido. Más porque seguramente tendré que viajar… pero me llevaré la lap. No podré sobrevivir sin mi hermosa nena de ser lo contrario. En fin, disfruten el cap, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Los amo.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: idioma**

Aún faltaba una semana para que celebraran navidad finalmente. Se siente feliz ante el hecho de que las vacaciones llegan, pues se la pasa con Hermione y Ron vagando por los terrenos de Hogwarts y… es así como debería ser; pero siente que falta algo.

¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? Harry no quería pensar en ello, de verdad, pero le molestaba que el rubio le haya dicho que haría su vida imposible, cuando no. Ha vivido en tensión esos días por su culpa.

Molesto, se incorporó del mueble de la Sala Común, anunciando a sus amigos:

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dijo, y cuando vio a Ron con ánimos de seguirle, alzó una mano, deteniéndole—. Iré solo.

Todavía faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda, así que emprendió marcha hacia los solitarios pasillos. Siempre le venía bien caminar un poco antes de dormir.

Caminó hasta el primer piso. Casi al final, hacia las mazmorras, escuchó un suave sollozo. Curioso, buscó el origen del llanto, y lo que vio, le pasmó.

—No sé en qué _idioma_ quieres que te lo diga, pero vas a averiguar quién lo hizo —la voz rencorosa de Malfoy se escuchó en el silencioso pasillo.

—Pero yo no sé nada —se justificó la chica, entre jadeos. Malfoy la apretó más contra sí, rabioso.

—Sí que sabes —siseó—, y lo que no sepas lo averiguas. ¿Queda claro?

Ante el asentimiento frenético de la chica, Malfoy la soltó, ordenándole que se fuera por donde vino. Pansy salió corriendo, sollozando más fuerte, y hasta que no se perdió en la lejanía, Harry no tuvo el valor de salir y encarar a Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó, viéndole dar un respingo que rompió toda aristocracia, casi sacando su varita al instante, cosa que Harry imitó.

— ¿Potter? Qué coño-

— ¿Qué hacías Malfoy?


	8. Elegante golpeador golpeante

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic seguirá participando en el reto con el propósito de provocarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

No podía irme a la capital sin actualizar seguido, más porque pasaré horas en la carretera y no tendré modo o manera de actualizar la historia hasta que llegue a la casa mis tías, pero prometo ser diligente. Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, de verdad que me motivan.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: golpeador**

Malfoy boqueaba como un pez salido del agua. Esa imagen le arrancó un resoplido de risa que al rubio le dejó con una expresión de extrañeza. Ninguno se percató que habían mantenido las varitas abajo.

— ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Caminaba —contestó Harry con sinceridad, su varita firme, aunque menguante. Más valía prevenir—. ¿No deberías estar en las mazmorras?

—No te incumbe —escupió con desdén, tozudo.

Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No cumples tus promesas, Malfoy, eso es decepcionante —masculló Harry, más para sí mismo que para el rubio. Se sorprendió verdaderamente al saberse descubierto, pues nunca había permitido que sus pensamientos se exteriorizaran.

— ¿No cumplo mis promesas? —lentamente, Malfoy enarcó una ceja, casi sorprendido; casi divertido, quizá rememorando el evento pasado. Harry deseaba que le lanzaran algún maleficio por su estupidez—. Perdone usted, pero me encontraba resolviendo ciertos inconvenientes que no le atañen —siseó con intenso sarcasmo.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Harry no sintió hervir su irritación ante aquel tono de voz. Es más, lo encontró divertido.

— ¿Se puede saber qué le injuria tanto? —respondió, con el mismo tono. No supo que Draco le dio una mirada apreciativa.

—No te incum-

Malfoy enmudeció abruptamente cuando se sintió observado. ¡Era la Sra. Norris! Harry observó con horror como la gata maullaba en su dirección, la incredulidad creciendo en su interior cuando vio a Malfoy conjurar un objeto, lanzándolo en dirección al horrible animal.

—Mierda —protestó cuando vio que el animal se había escapado por poco.

Harry había observado todo el desenlace con la boca abierta, impresionado. Lo único que pudo decir a continuación, fue:

—Malfoy, serías un buen _golpeador._

A los segundos, su expresión horrorizada competía con la del rubio al estar consciente de lo antedicho. Eso era verdaderamente incómodo.


	9. Huir está en consideración

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic dejó de participar el reto por la falta de internet para entregarlo a tiempo, sin embargo lo terminaré para causarle cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Estoy en la casa de mi prima, con un wifi asqueroso, que no sirve de nada… En fin, agradezco un montón sus comentarios, hermosa gente. Los adoro. ¡Feliz año a todas y todos!

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: **_**Beauxbatons**_

Mientras sucedía todo aquello, Draco consideró seriamente largarse de Hogwarts. Sí, no le importaba una mierda lo demás: Durmstrang no era una opción, pero Beauxbatons podría considerarse. No había tanta población masculina en medio de aquellas mujeres de dudosa procedencia, pero serviría como propósito principal: huir con toda la dignidad que un Malfoy puede tener.

¿Por qué tiene esos pensamientos? Bueno, porque ahora está con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. ¿Haciendo qué? ¡Juntos, buscando la respuesta a lo sucedido con la detención!

¿En qué mundo podría suceder aquello? Draco aún no lo sabe, y no quiere saberlo, porque el hecho de que Potter le haya insistido hasta sacarle la verdad no le gusta en lo absoluto, y menos que éste meta su nariz donde no le corresponde.

—En serio, Potter —masculló Draco, con la molestia creciendo en su interior—. No te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Malfoy, sinceramente no te creo —espetó Potter a su lado, en aquel horrible pasillo donde la mala suerte parece bailar burlonamente—; pero voy a ayudarte a resolver esto.

— ¡No es tu maldito problema!

—Es mi problema porque hechizaron a Hedwig —siseó Potter, frunciendo profundamente el ceño—. Me interesa una mierda quién te haya jugado sucio, Malfoy, pero mientras, te ayudaré. Luego podremos liarnos a varitas si tanto te preocupa.

Sí, Draco debería considerar huir a Beauxbatons.


	10. La primera Epifanía

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic dejó de participar el reto por la falta de internet para entregarlo a tiempo, sin embargo lo terminaré para causarles cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Perdonen el retraso, estoy en parciales y no es bonito. Pero ya vengo para terminarlo porque me gustaría comenzar con una nueva historia~ Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran muchísimo.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: **_**Matrimonio**_

Para ir a detención una semana con Malfoy, fue asquerosamente fácil descubrir quien había sido el que les jugó sucio. El rubio estirado sólo tuvo que gritarle unas cuantas veces a Parkinson para que ella confesara que había ayudado a Theodore Nott. ¿La razón? Supuestamente Malfoy se pasó de estúpido lanzando una maldición que iba dirigida a Colin y, supuestamente por error, la nariz de Nott quedó tan grande como su ego.

Había sido un accidente, explicó Malfoy un día enfurruñado, pero Harry no le cree mucho. Después de todo el rubio es un maldito snob; pero Pansy confirmó la veracidad del asunto en cuestión buscando de redimirse. Aun así, Malfoy la obligó a disculparse con Hedwig, amenazándola con romper la alianza entre sus familias.

La chica estaba tan pálida y ultrajada que Harry sintió pena por ella; aunque eso no quitaba que él también estuviese bastante sorprendido por la amenaza.

Ya ha pasado aproximadamente cinco horas desde el extraño evento, y Harry se encuentra observando el dosel bermellón de su cama con aire absorto. Se siente extraño haber pasado tantos días con Malfoy sin liarse a varitas, sólo buscando la forma de hallar la verdad y volver al status quo les caracterizaba.

Por alguna razón, Harry se siente bien, por fin todo culminó. Pero, también hay una incomodidad extraña que no le termina de convencer.

Casi como una revelación, se incorpora con rapidez de la cama, lanzando al instante un tempus no verbal. Comprobó que faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda.

—Debo agradecerle a Draco —se dijo a sí mismo, con resolución. Tal vez si culminaba con ese aspecto de su vida, podría seguir adelante e ignorar el murmullo sordo que zumba en su mente.

Un momento…

_¿Cuándo dejó de ser Malfoy?_


	11. Desconcierto desconcertante

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme.

Este fic dejó de participar el reto por la falta de internet para entregarlo a tiempo, sin embargo lo terminaré para causarle cáncer ocular y diabetes.

Siento tardarme tanto para míseros drabbles, pero estoy finalizando con mi examen de Métrica (que es para el próximo lunes) y quiero ponerme fina que ya es la última materia que me falta del semestre. A sólo un cap. del final… Espero que puedan perdonarme, agradezco de antemano todos sus comentarios y follows —envía besos antes de huir gaymente.

* * *

**De esas Epifanías poco ortodoxas**

**~O~**

**Palabra: **_**Expreso de Hogwarts**_

Harry no podía creer en su mala suerte. A tan sólo una semana de las vacaciones, todos los alumnos se preparaban finalmente para arribar a sus casas y pasar la temporada en familia. Harry, por obvias razones, no se marcharía (ni siquiera a la casa de los Weasley, seguramente Dumbledore no se lo permitiría aunque Harry aún no comprenda el porqué).

Sin embargo, su situación difiere mucho a la de Draco, que él sí tiene con quién celebrar sus festividades… y como lamentable conclusión, no estará en Hogwarts.

Harry no entiende, de verdad que no comprende por qué se siente tan horrible ese pensamiento en su mente. Es ilógico, ni siquiera con Ron se había sentido así, ¡mucho menos con Hermione!

¿Será porque aún no le había agradecido adecuadamente? Eso tenía más sentido en su ilógica mentecita, que sólo pensar que se sentía así por el rubio simplemente porque sí.

—Harry… ¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? —pregunto Hermione, preocupada.

—Sí, hermano, toda la familia estará en casa.

A minutos de coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, pensó que definitivamente no iría, no si todo el clan Weasley compartiría en familia. Harry sabía que ahí no tenía cabida.

Sonrió ligeramente, negando en un lánguido movimiento.

—No se preocupen, chicos —dijo, bajando la voz apenas escuchó la voz chillona de Pansy por los pasillos. Harry tragó saliva, volviendo su atención a sus mejores amigos—. Estaré bien, además, me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para mí, ya saben…

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero Ron asintió, solemnemente.

—Comprendemos hermano. Nos vemos entonces —y dándole una palmada en el hombro, Ron se llevó a Hermione hasta la salida que le gritaba improperios por no haberse despedido adecuadamente.

A Harry se le encogió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo en aquel solitario castillo.

A Harry no le gustaba sentirse solo.


End file.
